Lord Shrek Jr's day off
by HIXD16
Summary: Jr. wants nothing but peace and quiet, and is willing to ditch school and his girlfriend to get it. But what he finds is a lot bigger and greener.


Chapter 1: The Big Bang

"Lord Shrek jr. you're fucking late for school, ya whore." Jem said.

"I told you to not freaking call me that. Jeez just call me jr. or something", jr said. It's been less than a week, and he still hated everyone. He really only has one friend, an asshole named Jem. Making friends with her was the worst mistake he ever made. Now all she does is stalk him, everywhere he goes. She also happens to be his girlfriend.

"OK then, Poppet", she grinned. Jr. looked at her, "I hate you."

"You love me." Jr. sighed, "you have no proof"

Jem shrugged and sat down as the first bell rang. Another boring day ahead. Nothing exciting ever happens, ever. The more and more jr. thought about it, the less he wanted to stay. Making up his mind, he sat through first period, deciding where he wants to go.

… I'm just going to fucking leave as soon as the bell rings. Should I tell Jem? I'll tell her I don't feel good. Yeah, that'll work. After that I'll go to the woods. Yeah, it's close by and it's always quiet. It's a good place to clear my mind.

The teacher went on about pussies, or something, for the 45 minutes we were there. After 3 years, the bell finally rung. Jr. took his time putting his things away, no need to rush right? Jem walked over to his desk, impatiently waiting. "Hurry up ya bitch, we don't have that much time", Jem whined. Jr. sighed "Jem you can go ahead. I'm not feeling too great."

"Oh, well I'll come visit you with some soup after school if you're still awake", Jem waved as she walked out of the room. Good, jr. thought, some peace and quiet.

Jr. walked out of the school and headed for the woods. The walk wasn't long, maybe a mile at most. To Jr. the journey took a lot longer than he remembered. Why is this taking so long? With that thought he tripped over a branch and tumbled down a hill.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed. Well at least I'm out of that fucking school. Now I just need to find a quiet place to lay down and die or some shit. Jr. looked around for a place to sit and relax. He walked around for awhile, eventually finding a comfy tree to sit under.

He swore he could smell onions and thought, "weird. I thought onions only grew in wet areas…"

Jr. laid there, eventually falling into a light nap. The surrounding wilderness was beautiful, the trees had an orangish glow to them, the ground was littered with sticks and leaves that had fallen. It was definitely a great day to skip school.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

Loud footsteps beamed through the woods, waking Jr. from his nap. He jumped up, not know if he should run or not. He decided it was probably a really heavy deer, or a murder, either way he'll stay perfectly still. The smell of onions got stronger.

Jr. saw a flash of green behind a tree in front of him, then again. Maybe it was just a plastic bag…

Jr. closed his eyes, feeling slightly paranoid. Fuck, being murdered is better than being in sex ed.

Just as he had closed his eyes, a loud thud ripped him away from his peaceful slumber. He looked around as he stumbled up from the ground, noticing a green figure off in the distance.

"Whoever it is needs to lay off the burgers," Jr. mumbled under his breath. The figure was suddenly gone, vanished in air. Jr. rubbed his eyes with his dirty ass hoodie, and looked around.

After walking a few steps forward, Jr. felt a breath on his neck, and something hard rubs against his ass. He tried to turn around, but whatever was assaulting him held him in place.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Jr. screeched.

"I don't eat burgers… I eat onions"

His favorite outfit was suddenly ripped off his weak, pathetic body. "And that micro cock."

"Wha-" Jr. was then whipped around and could finally see what was threatening to eat his little ding-dong. A giant green ogre held his arms to his side and was staring at is no no place. The ogre's brown vest was crawling with bugs and mold growing on the edges. "And the smell" Jr. thought, "I think I might fucking throw up."

Jr. started looking for any means of escape, but in the process he looked down and saw the biggest, greenest cock he's ever seen. He looked up at his capture with fear erupting from his eyes. The tears he shed started to drip onto the ogre's erect dick, "please, no!"

The ogre looked him in the eyes and grinned, "there's no time for begging. Just for fucking," he said as he turned him around again. This time, however, bending the boy over and placing himself at his entrance. Now only holding him up by his waist he plowed into the small hole.

Jr. screamed out in pain but the ogre didn't stop, only sped up his pace. Jr. felt the ogre's throbbing member go deeper and deeper with every thrust.

The pain spread throughout his anus but quickly started to turn into burning pleasure. His micro cock started to grow, but only to the size of a bean.

The ogre reached around and felt for the small boy's dick, finding it after a few minutes, because it's so small. As he found the cock, he whispered into his ear.

"Scream my name," the ogre commanded over the moans. Jr was confused.

"What is it?"

"Shrek"

Jr's eyes went wide, "dad?"

END


End file.
